Golfers vary widely in their ability, from professional and skilled amateur golfers to amateur players having low head speeds, and so the requirements for golf balls also are diverse and individualized. A variety of investigations are being carried out on ball constructions in order to address such requirements.
In terms of ball construction, a number of multi-piece solid golf balls having multilayer constructions in which the core hardness, the cover hardness and moreover the dimples are variously improved have been proposed. In particular, multi-piece solid golf balls in which the core is formed into two layers are described in JP-A 2006-230661 (Patent Document 1), JP-A 2006-289065 (Patent Document 2), JP-A 2011-115593 (Patent Document 3) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,712 (Patent Document 4).
However, these golf balls have not been entirely satisfactory for obtaining good distances, both on shots with a driver (W #1) and also on full shots with various irons. Hence, there exists a need for golf balls which, when used by amateur golfers having a low head speed, are able to achieve a good distance on full shots with clubs ranging from a driver to iron clubs, and moreover have a soft, comfortable feel at impact.